Te amo, idiota!
by SkyBlueRose
Summary: Nuu tengo nada que decir, solo algo temporal para liberarme del estrés, no me pude resistir, el dibujo me pareció adorable


**_Te_****_ amo! Idiota!_**

* * *

_Chocolates…_

Algo tan simple como eso, y sin embargo, podía sentir la furia comenzar a fluir a través de ella. Podía escuchar a Brock lamentarse junto a ella pero no le importaba mientras su rostro tomaba distintos tonos de rojo ante lo que estaban viendo mas adelante.

Ash parpadeo, confundido mientras Pikachu se inclinaba sobre el paquete, que una niña de unos 11 a 12 años, extendía hacia el joven entrenador con torpeza.

"¿Para mi?" Murmuro Ash, extendiendo la mano para tomar el paquete antes de intercambiar miradas con su mejor amigo.

La niña asintió torpemente, incapaz de mirar al rostro del entrenador debido a su vergüenza. "E-espero que te gus-gusten…"

Antes de que Ash pudiera responder o tuviese la oportunidad de agradecer, la niña de cabellos morados había escapado, desapareciendo en una esquina mientras él permanecía en su lugar, mirando aturdido e intentando comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Se encogió de hombros, indiferente, restándole importancia mientras caminaba hacia su amigo.

Brock se encontraba en el suelo ahora, mordiendo la tela de su camiseta mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. "¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel…?"

Ash frunció el ceño en la preocupación. "Brock… ¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto, ignorando o tal vez simplemente no tenia idea, de la furia que irradiaba de la chica de cabellos mandarina.

"¡Tienes que decírmelo, Ash!" Exclamo Brock, tomando por sorpresa al joven entrenador, ya que ahora, el ex líder de gimnasio, tomaba su mano con una expresión suplicante. "¿Cuál es tu secreto? ¡Dímelo!"

Ash parpadeo. "¿Secreto…?" Murmuro, confundido.

Misty gruño de frustración, ya tenia suficiente de esto, abrazo a togepi con fuerza, girando sobre sus talones para alejarse. Ash pudo notar la forma de la chica en retirada, alejándose de Brock y su estado de miseria intentando alcanzar a la chica que apresuro el paso al notar que la estaban siguiendo.

"¿Misty?" No obtuvo respuesta, la entrenadora de tipos agua, siguió caminando. "¡Mist!" Grito, causando que esta se detuviera en sus pisadas.

"Mi nombre es Misty, Ketchum" Respondió, cortante, reanudando su camino.

"¿Cuál es tu problema? Pareces una completa loca!"

Misty se detuvo en seco, bien, ya había tenido suficiente y Ketchum le pagaría el hecho de forzarla a ver como recibía regalos de niñas al azar en cada lugar donde se detenían.

"¿Con que…, cual es mi problema?" Susurro, sombríamente, haciendo que Ash se arrepintiera de sus palabras y temiendo la aparición del temible mazo. Misty se giro lentamente, el rostro contraído en la furia reprimida. "¿Parezco loca, eh?"

Estúpidamente, Ash asintió por inercia y esa fue la detonante. Con grandes zancadas, Misty estaba a centímetros de su rostro. "¿Quieres saber cual es el problema? ¡Pues bien! ¡Tú eres el problema! ¡No eres mas que un niño tonto que no puede ver mas allá de su nariz!" Exclamo, apuntando a la caja de chocolates que el entrenador aun mantenía en mano.

"¿Qué…?" Balbuceo el entrenador, confuso.

Brock se había recuperado de su estado depresivo y ahora observaba a esos dos, negando con la cabeza. Divertido mientras Pikachu prestaba atención, pensando que tal vez debería intervenir.

"Déjalos, así es el amor, Pikachu"

Pikachu parpadeo, observando al ex líder como si acabara de crecerle una segunda cabeza.

Misty gruño con exasperación al escuchar la respuesta del entrenador. "¡Vez! ¡A eso me refiero! ¡Eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta que significa: me gustas!"

"Pero…, tu me gustas Mist, por eso es…"

"¡No!" Interrumpió, antes de que pudiese continuar. "NO yo no quiero un; me gustas seamos amigos! ¡Si no un me gustas, de te amo! idiota!" El rostro de Misty de pronto comenzó a tomar distintos tonos de rojo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Ash parpadeo una vez, dos veces y una tercera vez antes de dejar escapar una risa suave, causando que el tono rojo en las mejillas de Misty se intensificara, junto con un nuevo tipo de ira creciente _¿Se estaba burlando de ella?_

El entrenador, dio un paso mas, cortando completamente la distancia entre ambos. "¿Qué crees tu que para mi significa un; me gustas?"

Misty parpadeo, sin lograr responder a eso, por algún motivo, su cerebro acababa de aparentemente, dejar de funcionar al sentir los labios de Ash rozar los suyos, solo eso, un simple roce que envió una descarga eléctrica a través de su columna mientras sentía sus orejas arder furiosamente.

"Tu me Gustas, Mist"

"Tu…, qu-que…?" Respondió, su mente aturdida intentando comprender la situación.

Ash esbozo una amplia sonrisa, mientras la pequeña caja aparecía en la línea de visión de Misty. "¿Chocolates?" Ofreció, manteniendo esa sonrisa victoriosa.

Misty frunció profundamente el ceño, recuperándose de su estupor y tomando al chico de cabellos azabaches de la chaqueta por sorpresa. "Cierra la boca, Ketchum" Siseo antes de estampar sus labios contra las del joven entrenador en un beso real, tomándolo completamente desprevenido. Togepi sacudiéndose alegremente en medio de ambos.

Pikachu suspiro, negando con la cabeza mientras que Brock se encontraba abrazando a sus piernas, con una nube depresiva sobre su cabeza. "Es tan injusto…"

* * *

Un pequeño one-shot mientras intento escapar de mis exámenes y avisar que por ahora no podre actualizar mis otras historias al menos hasta el final de este mes, lo siento chicos.

Ahora, todos sabemos lo denso que puede ser Ash.

Ash: hey!

Como decía, lo denso que puede ser Ash y nunca, NUNCA, se dará cuenta hasta que la chica le grite en la cara la verdad :c ni modo, así es la realidad u-u


End file.
